


Choosing a Path

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has to choose which path to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing a Path

Beta: [](http://drivvenwrinth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drivvenwrinth.livejournal.com/)**drivvenwrinth** Who was a dear and Beta'd for me.

 

Bones walked with a stumble into the bright sunny alcove that strangely looked like his favorite place in Georgia. Which, in his humble opinion, was really weird. He was pretty sure he should be on the Enterprise. Things like that really chapped his hide. He didn’t like not being in the know.

"Why in the hell are you here Jim?" he growled. He hadn't noticed Jim standing there before. In fact, he was positive that he had been alone when he entered this place.

"I told you a long time ago I would follow you wherever you go," Jim said with a serene smile.

"And where did I go this time?" he asked while arching his eyebrow. He was pretty sure the little shit was up to something because he was smiling so un-Jim-like.

"You don't remember?" Jim asked with a sudden frown.

"Nope, can't say that I remember much of anything." Bones said with a sigh while rubbing his temples. Yup, Jim was up to something.

"You beamed down to the planet's surface... alone." Jim said earnestly… as if it should mean something to him.

"Huh, the place looks a lot like Earth." Bones replied while looking around the garden. It really was just like Georgia.

"Not really. But don't worry Dr. M'Benga will pull you out soon enough if that is your wish," Jim said while looking for all the world like he was trying to comfort Leonard.

"You sayin' I'm dead?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Not yet."

"An' you're here with me cause you went off like a damned fool and got yourself hurt too didn't you?" Bones letting the anger he felt tinge his words.

"I'm not really here, nor am I Jim. I am simply wearing his face to put you to ease."

"The hell you aren't! You look like him and I'm talkin' to you aren't I? I can grab your arm can't I? Why - why can't I grab your arm Jim?" Bones yelled while grabbing at thin air as his hand passed through Jim.

 _"Bones come back to me Bones. I'm sorry... please... don't leave me. I can't lose you... please don't leave me."_ called a familiar yet disembodied voice. Bones couldn’t pinpoint the direction it came from. It had sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"You need to follow his voice sir. Or am I here to escort you over to the other side?" Not-Jim said kindly with a smile. He pointed to his left as if he could tell Bones didn’t know the direction Jim was in.

"You're not Jim." Bones muttered in disbelief.

"No sir. Please hurry with your decision," the fake-Jim said with a small smile.

Bones was not sure what worried him more. The smile or the thought of leaving Jim alone and wandering aimlessly through life. "I can't leave him. Boy’s been hurt too much by too many people for me to add to his pain."

"Then follow his voice and you will find your way home," the spirit repeated as he slowly disappeared into a bright light.

"Thank you."

"Do not mention it. You need to hurry he is panicked." ‘Jim’ said with a smirk. Like he knew something Bones did not.

As he opened his eyes, he heard Jim; the real Jim this time, start loudly babbling. "BONES! Oh, thank goodness you're alive. You are never beaming down alone again do you hear understand me you stubborn ass bastard?"

"Love you, Jim." Bones said hoarsely letting his eyes fall closed again.

"Love you too asshole. If you ever do this to me again I swear I’ll bring you back to life, kill you, and then bring you back again." Bones felt Jim’s lips touch his temple and he knew that Jim really did love him and would do exactly as he promised.

~Fin~


End file.
